A recent trend in information technology (IT) infrastructure management is the process of selectively grouping multiple, disaggregated IT components into a single, optimized computing package. These disaggregated IT components are typically maintained in groups of resources which are accessed and deployed to form a computing infrastructure upon which an operating system and one or more applications are hosted. The resulting infrastructure may be referred to as a converged infrastructure, a unified infrastructure, a fabric-based infrastructure, a disaggregated infrastructure, or the like.